


Mating Season

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They really should check when they plan these family reunions - else they might coincide with... other times.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Mating Season

She wasn't sure where her jacket was. Or her trousers. Or any of her clothes, to be honest. She knew they had been torn from her and thrown somewhere, but where specifically she wasn't sure. She couldn't help but hope a little that they weren't messed up now - she was fond of her usual outfit.

She knew where her scarf was though, and that was because it was being used to bind her wrists to the metal headboard of the king size bed she had been hastily thrown onto earlier.

Her thoughts were cut off as her uncle met her mouth with his once again, and she moaned into the contact as her brother's hand came up to massage one of her breasts, breathing heavily as he peppered kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She could feel another pair of hands prying apart her legs, but who was doing it was beyond her knowledge. At this point, it could be any number of her family members.

Scrooge groaned into her mouth, and when he withdrew she could see the way his erection was painfully hard, his hand having moved down from her body to desperately pump it as his eyes trailed over her. She could hear Gladstone's voice from between her legs, and gasped sharply when his beak made contact with her cunt, tongue flicking out. She wanted to hold onto something to ground herself, but her stupid damn scarf was restricting her movement in that regard. Scrooge cursed next to her in his thick scottish brogue, and she whined as he trailed a hand down her thigh, watching through de-focusing eyes as cousin Fethry tore off his jacket and then his turtleneck, eyes never moving from her.

Mating season and the latest family reunion coinciding hadn't been a realization any of them had made before the consequences had occured, but damn her if she wasn't enjoying it. 

Fergus, Scrooge's father, was trailing a weathered hand down her stomach, edging closer to the sex that Gladstone was readily lavishing love apon. His finger dipped down to rub over her clitoris and her back arched from the bed, brought back down by Donald's hand, still playing with her breasts idly as he covered her shoulder and neck with purple hickeys that made her mewl desperately. Scrooge seemed to eye this attention with some sort of animalistic jealousy, giving his nephew a competitive glare as he dragged his tongue over her nipple, delighting in how she panted heavily. Donald seemed to notice this but just smirked back, relishing the taste of his twin sister's lips.

To the bottom and right of her Fethry seemed to be mostly relaxing and enjoying the scene, though he also apparently couldn't manage to draw his gaze away from what Gladstone was doing to her, appearing to want to join but unsure of how he would fit in. Gladstone himself looked ready to get in some real action with her now slick enough, and lined his fully erect heat against her before slamming home.

She couldn't help but yelp into Donald's mouth. It had been _so long_ since she had last been truly fucked, and it almost felt foreign to her after a decade. In his lust-ridden state Gladstone wasn't eager to allow her time to adjust, immediately beginning to piston his hips against her, fully hilting before withdrawing and then pounding again, and she couldn't control the sounds she made anymore as Fergus played with her clit and Scrooge sucked on her tits and Donald breathed warm, warm air onto her collar. 

And then he came inside her, sudden and sharp and explosive, and her body jolted, a rainbow flashing before her vision as the hyperized energy she had just had faded out slowly, shuddering as he pulled out from her, smirking cockily at the way his seed spilled from her gaping cunt. "Fuck, you're tight Dell"

She wondered for a moment if she should have asked for a condom, before noting drily that they probably wouldn't have bothered to get one even if she had. And then Fethry took his cousins place, rolling his hips against hers as his cock moved inside her, and she was back to crying out. She knew she could do several rounds, but they had never been tested in such quick succession like this before. It was hard to tell if he was bigger than Gladstone or not, but he certainly had more enthusiasm. At some point she realized that her lovers had switched places a little, as she was now mewling into Gladstone's mouth as Fergus bit into her breast.

"How long am ae supposed to wait?" Scrooge complained, watching with no concealed envy as his niece was fucked. "Cannae we just move her so we can get two in at once?"

Della went crimson.

"Sure, if you could go underneath, you could probably get in her ass" Gladstone commented like he was talking about the weather, gesturing to her bound wrists. "You'd have to untie her though, or that'll be a pretty tough maneuvre"

"Aye, that seems our best option" Scrooge nodded, hand moving to the scarf, giving her a hard look. "Ye won't struggle if ae remove this, will ye?"

She shook her head. Not that struggling would have done her any good anyway against so many ducks in heat, but she didn't want to either. "Y-you can untie me, unca Scrooge. I won't run."

He grinned rakishly at her before undoing the binding, and before she knew it she was raised up as her uncle slid under her and then _into_ her, his cock first probing against her nearly-unused back entrance before he forced his way in. She yelped, the sound silenced by Gladstone's cock in her mouth, and began to eagerly suck him as she bounced up and down on the twin cocks. Fethry seemed close enough to completion, growling and rutting against her feverishly, and she knew she couldn't last much longer either. With her hands now free she felt Donald slip his cock into one, and she tried her best to get him off as she came on her cousin's length, whimpering as Fethry withdrew from her. Scrooge didn't cease his movements at all, taking great, somewhat sadistic pleasure in overstimulating his niece to hell and back.

Fergus pressed himself between her legs next, and she had no time to consider how he could even fuck at the age he was before she was rushed back into ecstasy.

She hoped the boys couldn't hear... this was going to be one long night.

**Author's Note:**

> yep


End file.
